Everybody Lies
by sumtyms
Summary: [AU] In the pretenses of love, everybody lies. Everyone hides the truth all the time. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Tenten all lie. Adult, Multiple Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ino (POV)**

It was just another night, another guy and another date.

How many times had she been in this place before?

She sighed.

She was sitting on a private table in a fancy restaurant outside town. She was dressed, stunningly as usual. Her hair tied up in a tight bun, curls cascading on her face. She wore her new strapless long red shimmering dress that shows her shapely curves and has a slit that rise up until her mid-thigh. A pair of high silver stilettos is on her feet. She had really dressed the part tonight.

It was the same old game, and she had fallen for the same old trick. A guy she met at a bar asking her out for a date, the date becoming one of her worst. She should have never accepted a date from him. She looked at him, he look decent enough. Her date was tall, dark, handsome and rich, just the way she fantasized.

The only lacking part was the personality and clearly decency. Those suggestive glances and those way-off touching and bumping clearly irritated her.

Of course, he would only date her for the score, as Shikamaru clearly pointed out to her yesterday. She hated how he was always right.

When his date suggested they leave for his place tonight, she rolled her eyes and made a coughing sound. She made the oldest excuse in the date book that she was not feeling well and had to get up early in the morning for work. Her date being conceited enough did not take the rejection well and clearly told her to get herself home. Well, she showed him, called him off as a jerk and she headed for the nearest exit.

The ride on the taxi was relatively short and once she arrived at her place she was feeling already tired.

She opened the door to her apartment, noting the darkness, quietness and stillness. Her two housemates, Hinata and Sakura, must be out she concluded. She did not even bothered to turn on the lights in the living room and just walked towards her room.

She slowly undressed in the dark, peeling off the red dress and tossing it to the laundry bag. She walked over the bathroom and had a quick hot shower, wanting to wash off the disaster of a date, she experienced this evening.

As she dressed with her comfortable pajamas, she gave out a long sigh, it was still early in the evening, barely 9:00 pm, on a Friday and she was already back on her room.

She decided to just sleep the night away; she jumped on her bed, throwing the comforter around her.

Then her phone rang and she immediately knew who was calling her.

She grudgingly walked over to her small purse that night and took out her phone.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" She irritably answered.

_"Just want to check up on that fancy date of yours."_

She frowned and replied. "If you are calling me, to say you were right and I was wrong, you can talk to me in the morning."

_"So, I take it the date did not go well?"_ Shikamaru chuckled at the other end of the line.

"Do you have to really ask? " She muttered in annoyance.

_"Where are you?"_

"In my apartment…going to bed. You?"

_"I'm heading out with Temari now."_

"Oooh another date with the _girlfriend_." She said with glee and rolling her eyes, hoping Shikamaru won't notice the sarcasm in her voice.

But he noticed, he almost always did.

_"Hey Ino, are you ok?"_

"Yeah, just tired, headache and I'm going to bed."

_"Sure? Maybe we should head there first…"_

"I'm fine!" Ino almost shouted. "Enjoy your night with Temari. Goodbye _Shikamaru_! Have _fun_!" Without waiting for his reply she turned off her phone.

Tossing her phone on the floor, she slumped down on her bed.

She wasn't fine and she wasn't ok.

And she didn't want to let him hear her lie again.

Because she always lies.

* * *

**Sasuke (POV)**

The lights were twisting and dancing in different colors.

The music was loud and deafening.

The beer he has on his hand was cold and inviting.

It was the same old party scene on a Friday night. He should have never agree with Suigetsu to take him there. But the silver haired guy told him, he needs to go outside and waste his night away.

As much as he appreciated the offer and concern his friend offered, he really did not want to go, this was obviously and clearly not his scene.

But he still joined them so in the end he just found a place in the corner of the bar and sat down. He ordered himself an iced cold beer, wishing for the silence. He took a big swig from the bottle on his right hand and watched the dance floor.

Suigetsu was already in the floor, dancing with his annoying red headed girlfriend.

"Sasuke." A man with an orange hair sat down beside him.

"Hn." He acknowledges by raising his beer.

"How many have you had?" Jugo asked curiously, pointing to his beer.

Sasuke did not answer and just continuously stare at the middle of the room.

The lights were moving faster now and the dance floor was littered of people, bumping and grinding with each other. The music blasting a hypnotic rhythm that making the atmosphere more heated with sweat. The party was nearing its climax.

But he doesn't care. The people and the place are all a blur for him. Mere unimportant things that is bothersome.

How long had he been like this, cold and uncaring? But isn't it a while back he was a complete opposite of his self now? For a few months he was the caring and warm Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Stop brooding and relax." The silver haired guy clamped an arm around his shoulder.

He merely shrugged Suigetsu's arm off his shoulder.

"Sa-suke, dance with me!" Karin whined as she hugged and tugged on Sasuke's arm.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and scolded his girlfriend. He grabbed her and pulled her away from Sasuke. "Karin, will you stop that! I am here you know."

"But Sui..." Karin moaned as Suigetsu dragged her to the dance floor.

Sasuke stood up and leaned his back on the bar table. He just uninterestedly watched Suigetsu and Karin danced again as Jugo walked over in front of him.

"Suigetsu is right though Sasuke, you are brooding." Jugo said.

Still he didn't say any words, just merely smirked at him.

He took another drink at his beer, finishing it off and signaling for the bartender for another bottle.

"You missed her." Jugo said.

He frowned at Jugo and looked away.

He closed his eyes and all he could see is pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"No." He replied.

He lied.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, Hinata. I really couldn't find someone who will help me at the last minute." Naruto said smiling her.

She could feel the blushed on her face rising, seeing him smiling at her like that. So she immediately looked down and avoided meeting his gaze.

"It's no trouble Naruto-kun. I was not doing anything tonight anyway." She shyly replied.

They were on his apartment, the one that Naruto shared with Shikamaru. He had called her around 8 in the evening asking for help on getting a birthday present for his grandmother, Tsunade. The birthday was the next day and typical Naruto almost forgot. In the last minute he asked the only person he knew that can help him.

As if she could ever refuse him.

It was already late when he called her and they spent hours scouring and hunting for the perfect gift and checking shops that were still open. Finally though they were able to find the perfect gift but the shop won't do gift wrap. She gladly volunteered to Naruto that she can do it instead, so they went back to Naruto's apartment.

"Wow Hinata this is really good." Naruto exclaimed checking the gift wrapped present at the dining table.

"Th.. Thanks." She replied stuttering.

"When did you learn to do this?" Naruto asked grinning while picking up the gift and expecting it.

"Umm... I gift wrap all the presents we have at home every holiday." She answered thoughtfully.

Naruto nodded at her and placed the gift back at the table.

"Thanks Hinata, I owe you one."

"I am happy to help Naruto-kun." She answered honestly.

Naruto pumped his fist as if he has a sudden good idea. "I know, we haven't had any dinner yet and it's closed to midnight, we can open my special ramen that I was saving." He grinned.

She kindly thanked him; her heart fluttering for the man she greatly admired for the long time was being nice to her.

It took another hour for them to finish eating dinner and it was already way past midnight.

"Wow look at the time!" Naruto exclaimed, glancing at the kitchen clock. "You know you can stay here, you can take my bed."

She looked at him shocked; her mouth opened slightly, her face blushing as she shook her head.

"I can find a taxi and go home."

"I'm sorry I don't have the car. Shikamaru had a date tonight." Naruto apologized, pertaining to the car he shared with his housemate.

"It's ok. I don't think me sleeping in your bed is appropriate though." She said quietly.

"Nah, Shikamaru won't be back til tom since he is with Temari. I can sleep on his bed."

"Are you sure, it's ok?"

"Yup! You are a friend after all." Naruto gave her a warm smile.

She should be happy on what he offered but she was not. Of course he only saw her as his friend, that's all.

So she smiled back and seemingly nodded in agreement.

She had long time lied.

* * *

_Sorry can't help it. New story. :) I am really excited for this. My first multiple pairings fic._

_Song inspiration: everybody lies – james walker_

_I will really appreciate the review. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Neji (POV)**

"I'm leaving." Tenten said, on her shoulder a backpack with some of her belongings.

He could only look back and stare at her.

This will not be the first time that she stated to leave but somehow both of them knew that maybe their relationship has come to an end.

He stared at her contemplating if he should need to reach out and comfort her; tell her that he doesn't want her to leave. Give excuses and give those soothing words that she needed to hear, just like he used to do before. But something held him back.

He watched the woman in front of him.

Was he expecting her to cry? Why won't she, she is a woman after all? Won't she cry?

Will she punch him just like she used to? Would she yell at him for not caring enough?

Will she scream at him for showing no emotions? Will she force him to stop her?

But she didn't do anything he expected. She didn't do anything she used to do before when she threatened to leave. She just stared right back at him and stayed quiet and for a brief second he got scared. Her eyes held somewhat of finality and he was suddenly afraid to look back.

Then reality strikes: she really was leaving…. And in the end he won't be stopping her.

Their relationship has been long, longer than any of the relationships their friends ever had. Five years. Five years, but as far as he could remember there has just been them. There really is no before or in between. And suddenly he realizes there will be an after.

It was fun, happy and blissful for the first few years but then every relationship reaches a point where everything was suddenly complicated. He really thought that they can move past that. But then again, sometimes love was just not enough, he thought.

"It's really is over, huh?" Tenten silently asked.

He stood there silently, his white eyes looking at her dark ones.

"Still no reaction, huh? Oh well, just think I won't be bothering you anymore in the future." She calmly shrugged, as she looked around their apartment, as if saying goodbye to it as well.

His lips twitched, his temples wrinkled, he knew her for far too long. He already knew that she was already provoking him.

"What do you want from me Ten-ten?" Neji finally snapped. "You decided you wanted to leave!"

"Nothing Neji." Tenten replied, her eyes blazing with hurt but empty with tears as she walked towards the door.

Facing him, she uttered her last words.

"There is absolutely nothing that I want from you."

She turned away and opened their apartment door and disappeared on the other side.

He watched it close and somehow he knew she was lying.

* * *

**Ino (POV)**

Ino cracked an eye open as she heard the sound of a woman singing in her ears. She reached for her ipod to turn it off. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light coming through her window. She then leisurely stood up from the bed, tugging the ear phones off and putting her ipod on the bedside table.

She looked at the clock besides her bed; it read half past noon.

She clearly overslept. Maybe that's why her head was aching; she was an early riser after all. She stumbled on to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She stared at the mirror and saw her eyes were puffy and red and her hair curled from her long sleep. Her skin was pale and her face looked tired. In a rare moment, she suddenly doesn't care.

She exited her room and went to the kitchen to raid the fridge for something to eat. As she reached for the carton of milk and cereal, she heard someone clearing her throat behind her. She turned around, grabbing her food, and saw her pink haired best friend standing near the kitchen counter.

"Oh Hey Sakura." She nodded with recognition and walked towards the dinner table.

Sakura smirked noting her appearance. "Bad date last night?"

"You could say that, again." She mumbled taking a spoonful of cereal.

Sakura walked over to her and sat down on a chair opposite her.

"You're back early." She noted. "I thought you have a two days shift at the hospital?"

"They let me go today." Sakura gave her an amused look. "It's a good thing too, or else Shikamaru would have stayed a long time outside our apartment."

Ino's mouth opened. "What?" She dropped her spoon at the cereal bowl and looked curiously at Sakura.

"Oh, I found him outside banging on our door, around 7-ish in the morning. He was here thirty minutes earlier."

She frowned that lazy bum was not an early riser. And if has any free time, all he does is sleep. So, something like this was definitely out of his character. She could only think of one thing why he would be up so early.

"Temari must have kicked him out early." She grumbled.

"No, he told me he slept at Chouji's." Sakura smiled sweetly to her. Her emerald green eyes sparkled playfully.

"So?"

"He told me you were not feeling well last night and he tried calling you a "hundred times" but your phone was off." Sakura's smile grew wider. "So, he went here early to check up on you. Tried opening your bedroom door too but it was locked. I figured you don't want anyone bothering you so I told him I don't have any spare key. He left a little mad saying something about you being a troublesome woman." Sakura snickered.

"I have my ear phones on." Ino offered nonchalantly.

Sakura just looked at her as if waiting for her to say something. She continued to eat, ignoring her stare.

"Aren't you going to call him? And tell him you are alive or something?" Sakura asked curiously.

She paused for a minute but quickly resumed eating her cereal.

"Well?" Sakura demanded.

She just stared at her best friend. She already knew what to answer.

"No."

Sakura looked at her with disbelief.

"It doesn't really matter anyway." She dropped her gaze from her best friend for she doesn't want to show her discontent.

"He really was worried, Ino." Sakura softly said.

She just closed her eyes. Although her heart was suddenly hoping that it really meant something, she knew that it doesn't.

"It was nothing as always." She replied.

* * *

**Naruto (POV)**

Naruto walked outside his apartment a little over 4 in the afternoon, the gift Hinata wrapped last night safely tucked in his right arm. He sauntered over to a black Mazda parked outside. As he opened the passenger door, he greeted the driver of the car.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto waved as he sat down the passenger's seat. "Thanks for the ride."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he started driving. "Why don't you get your own car, Dobe? You are earning enough, writing those books of yours."

Naruto grinned. It has been long time that Sasuke has been his best friend. They were childhood friends and almost had the same history of having to grow up with no parents. Being adopted by Tsunade, made them almost brothers.

"I'm planning on it." Naruto leaned back in his seat, his two arms tucked behind his head. "Baa-chan will be glad to see you soon. You've been disappearing Sasuke." He pointed out.

Sasuke remained quiet, his eyes staring at the road.

He glanced at the raven haired guy besides him, he knew him quite well. And the reason for his disappearance will certainly be because of his other best friend.

"You know, you can ask me about her." Naruto said, his eyes staring sideways watching the man at the driver seat.

"We are having dinner tonight; you are welcome to join us if you want." He offered. "I'm sure that you just need to talk and iron everything out."

The man besides him still remained quiet.

"Oh come on Sasuke. You know you can tell me." He complained hating to see that his two best friends were not talking to each other, he was not even sure they were on a relationship.

"And aren't you together?" Naruto curiously asked.

Sasuke hit the break a little hard that Naruto almost hit his head on the dashboard.

"I don't ask about your love life, Naruto." Sasuke sneered.

"What? I have nothing to hide." His face has the look of someone that has everything out in the open.

Sasuke smirked as he started driving again. "Of course Dobe, you can be pretty much oblivious in those around you."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" He asked a little confused again. "She's a friend." He explained.

Sasuke snickered. "Yeah right."

And for the first time inside the car, it was Naruto's turn to be quiet. He moved his eyes and looked outside the window, pondering what Sasuke said.

Of course, Hinata is a friend.

A precious friend, he kept telling himself.

* * *

**Shikamaru (POV)**

He glanced at his phone for what he feels like a hundred times since last night, willing it to tell him that someone has sent him a new message. When all he saw was a blank screen he heaved out a loud heavy sigh.

"Will you stop that Shikamaru? You are going to wake up my little boy." Chouji scolded, pointing to his 2 year old son who was sleeping beside him in his couch at his living room.

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh again, this time a quiet one as he put back his phone in his pocket.

"Ino is still not answering her phone?" Chouji inquired.

He frowned and muttered troublesome under his breath. He was back again at Chouji's house having returned from Ino's apartment early in the morning. He crashed late last night at Chouji's as well.

"Damn troublesome woman. How many times did I tell her to never turn off her phone?" He complained to his best friend. "What if there was an emergency? What if something bad happened?" He questioned out loud.

Chouji chuckled loudly further irritating him.

"Maybe she just wanted to rest and not be disturbed." Chouji offered, his eyes twinkling with hidden laughter.

He glared darkly at his best friend.

"And shouldn't you be calling Temari by now?" Chouji casually reminded.

He scowled remembering the fight that he had with Temari last night. After his conversation with Ino on the phone, he insisted that they go over to Ino's apartment to check on her first, before they go on their date. They have an argument after that, resulting with Temari kicking him out of her hotel room and him not wanting to go back to his apartment so he ended up sleeping in Chouji's couch.

"I'll call her later." He stated, not wanting to be reminded.

He should be really apologizing to Temari, his girlfriend of three years. They rarely got to see each other now that he was back in Konoha, after he stayed in Suna for five years. Unlike Chouji and Ino, he went to Suna University for college and just got back in Konoha after graduating last year. He got a job as an assistant city planner in the capital and Temari stayed at Suna.

Presently, Temari is in town, visiting him for a week. In all honesty, he was really looking forward to spend time with his girlfriend, but somehow all he could think about was the troublesome platinum blonde.

"Don't worry about Ino; I'm sure she is fine." Chouji patted his son's right arm. "She can take care of herself you know. And maybe it was just a bad date."

He scowled again at Chouji. Of course, he knew that Ino can take care of herself, but taking care of her is somewhat of a responsibility for him. They had known each other ever since they were kids, growing up together with their fathers as best friends.

"She'll never end up with someone if you keep on taking on a role of a mother hen all the time." Chouji reprimanded.

"Tse, I am just trying to be supportive. She deserved better." He slouched on the couch and crossed his arms. Somehow, the thought of her with someone sent a weird ache on the pit of his stomach. "And she was not feeling well, last night." He explained as if it will clarify all of his behavior since yesterday.

"It was a headache." Chouji retorted, his voice holding a small laugh.

He rolled his eyes. He knew what Chouji meant, and he knew that he was overreacting. But not everything goes according to plan for that platinum blonde. He was a genius and yet Ino was still a puzzle piece for him. Ino has been his best friends for years, even when he was in Suna, he made a point to visit her regularly in Konoha.

She was a close friend and someone he held in high esteem. He was sure that his life will definitely suck if she was not around.

"You love her." Chouji smilingly stated interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course, I love her. She's our _childhood best friend_." Shikamaru reminded him.

Chouji looked at him with a smile and his smile was wider than usual, foretelling a hidden meaning.

He avoided his gaze, not really ready to find out what it was.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews. I really am happy in receiving them._

_ And I am sorry if I am hurting some of you because of what the people in the story are going through, but hey, that's where the drama is._

_Story is going to progress a lot faster in chapter 3. :) (Sakura, Hinata and Ino in the next chapter)_

_Still working on my grammar._

_Please read and review and tell me what you think. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

The night was cold, the evening breeze making her feel colder.

She took a deep breathe, inhaling the fresh scent of the trees and grass mix with the evening dew.

For the first time in weeks, she was finally out of the house and out of the hospital, having the time for herself. She had buried herself in her work for long enough, the only means that she thought; she can escape her mind and heart.

She was actually enjoying her dinner with Naruto at their usual hang out near the central park. They were sitting outside the restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.

She had missed this and she had missed his company. Sasuke, Naruto and she were best friends since they were in grade school. And after Sasuke left them in high school, she and Naruto has gotten much closer. But then it didn't stop her to have that weird relationship with Sasuke.

"Thanks for taking me out, Naruto. It's been a long time." She gave him a warm smile.

Naruto reciprocated her smile. "No worries Sakura-chan."

She idly twirled her fork and watched the passerby at the park across the restaurant, as she waited for Naruto to talk. Oddly enough, it was Naruto who was the most talkative person in their group, well except Ino. When she noticed that he was not talking but just doing what she was also doing, watching people walked by, she knew that he was deliberating if he should asked her about their other best friend.

She sighed; she had expected the "talk" to somehow happen but not with Naruto. She even hadn't talked to Ino yet what happened between her and Sasuke.

"You are acting strange, Naruto, even for your standard." She said eliciting a grin from the blonde guy. "I knew you invited me here to talk to me." She continued.

Naruto faced her, his goofy grin still in his face. "You knew me so well." He grabbed a bread stick from the table and took a bite. "Want to tell me what happened between you two? I am not exactly stupid not to notice two of my best friends ignoring each other."

She sighed, her face grim. How can she tell the person in front of him, what Sasuke and she had been doing for the last few years?

Only Ino knew that Sasuke and she had been friends with benefits for a few years now. It was when he returned during their college and they had that one amazing encounter, which turned into monthly, weekly and even in some point daily.

They have a weird relationship where they go to bed with no commitment whatsoever. She assumed that what they have was a happy and healthy bond that no one has to know, pure fun and only sex. And no one from their group really knew or noticed anything between them. She only told Ino last year when she caught them doing it in their apartment kitchen one late night.

She had thought that it was just a release and will dissipate in time, but then again it lasted for at least four years. Then, her heart caught up, which meant that she had to end it. And ending it meant to end any relationship with Sasuke as well. So, she had been ignoring and avoiding him for a while now. She knew that he will never reciprocate her feelings. Better leave now before she gets hurt, she thought.

But then somehow she cannot really stay away from him. It as if she needed him. She's afraid.

So now, here she was, afraid on how she was going to explain it to Naruto.

Oh how she had fallen.

As she gathered her courage, she noticed Naruto's eyes meandered away from her. His attention was on a couple opposite their restaurant. She caught the face of her housemate, Hinata, as one of the person and Hinata looked flushed.

"Isn't that Hinata?" She asked the blonde guy. Naruto's eyes still at her housemate.

"Uh-uh. She looks a little upset." He replied watching Hinata with a thoughtful expression in his face.

She squint her eye towards Hinata and it really looked like she was upset. The man besides Hinata was holding tightly to her arm. She turned back to Naruto, where she can see concern written all over his face.

"You should go Naruto." She urged him. "She looks like she needed help."

"But Sakura-"Naruto looked at her then back at Hinata. She already knew that he was making the decision of leaving her and going to Hinata.

"You should go Dobe, Hinata needs you." A low voice said behind her. A voice she instantly recognized. A voice that made her heart stopped. And that voice triggered something in Naruto, as he quickly stood up.

"Sasuke, you are finally here. Keep Sakura company for a while." Naruto said, commanding the newly arrive Sasuke and taking long strides away from them towards the lavender haired girl.

"Hn." Sasuke replied taking Naruto's seat at the table.

She looked at him and she shivered from the cold.

* * *

**Hinata (POV)**

Hinata immediately regretted the idea of agreeing to her father's demand that night.

She found herself wishing that she had just stayed home and had not gone out to a blind date, violating her father's command.

She looked at him and she tried to hide the disgust that she felt for the dark haired man walking beside her.

This was supposed to be a clan matter her father told her. Their clan was one of the prominent in the country and they had been one regarded as one of the most important family in Konoha, and her father as the clan head. The man accompanying her now is a son of one of the prominent business partner that her father has. And somehow she knew she was being set up.

She had already angered her father by moving in with Sakura and Ino earlier that year. She was having an episode, as her father put it. He was mad at her for the first few months that she was away, almost cut her off of their clan. But she proudly raised her head and told him that she can do it on her own. She knew her father was surprised when she was able to do fine. She got a job in the hospital with Sakura and had been adjusting well of living without her father's support.

Then last weekend, she had a call from her father that he will forgive her if she went out with the son of his business partner. She already knew the man her father told her to date. She knew him as one of the most arrogant person she had ever met and who looked down on people. Ino told her that she should have said no the moment that her father demanded it. But still, she obliged. Hard may it sound; she still respected her father.

She gritted her teeth as the man beside her criticized the life choices that she made.

"Why would you leave and disobey your father and live with them?" Ren asked with a mockery in his voice. She knew he was pertaining to her friends.

"They are nice people Ren-kun. They had been my friends since I was in the Academy." She politely replied.

"Regardless of that you shouldn't have to disobey your father. He told me that you make poor decisions in life and friends."

Hinata kept her patience in check, even if all she wanted to do was to punch the man in front of her.

"I believe I tried to make the best out of it." She calmly replied.

Ren snickered, "You have not been always a smart one, Hinata. That's why your father wanted me to date you so that I can make some sense in you."

She felt her face turned red, and this time it was not from blushing but from anger.

"I am so sorry Ren-kun but I need to go home now." She gently said, controlling her anger.

Ren looked at her, surprised with her words. "It is still early in the evening and we still not had dinner. You are not going to blow me off. Your father requested me to take you out tonight." He spat at her.

This time she did not held back her anger and she snapped at him.

"Maybe you should have dated my father, instead." She snapped and turned away from him. "I am leaving."

Ren grabbed her left arm roughly and held it.

"You are not going anywhere; I am going to drive you home." He hissed, grasping her arm a little too hard that she felt some pain.

"Let go!" She yelped. The people around the park started to gather and watch them.

She tried to push and yank her arm off him, but that only made him gripped her arm harder. She gathered enough courage and was about to slap him when she heard Naruto's voice behind her.

"Let her go." Naruto commanded.

"This is a private matter. Fuck off!" Ren growled and pulled Hinata towards him.

"Let her go," Naruto repeated again his voice dark and low.

Ren looked at the blonde with disgust and let go off her arm. He aimed a punch at Naruto but the blonde guy successfully ducked Ren's fist. Naruto reciprocated by slamming and hitting the man's face. Ren backed down and tried to knock Naruto off his feet by pushing him hard. Naruto stood his ground and pushed back as well.

"Naruto" She yelled completely shocked with was happening.

Ren aimed a punch again but Naruto blocked it. Naruto was then able to connect a punch on Ren's face that made the man staggered down. Ren cursed at him and spitted out blood.

"Let's go Hinata!" Naruto not looking back grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Ren and from the people that gathered to watch the fight.

She was still a little shock from what had happened so she just let Naruto dragged her.

When she was able to think clearly, she found herself alone with Naruto his hand on her hand.

* * *

**Ino (POV)**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm checking if you are still alive, troublesome woman."

Ino glared at the pineapple head man standing outside her door. She was currently the only person in the apartment, her roommates leaving her alone once again. She was actually planning to retire early today, just like she did yesterday. She was ready to just sleep the night to ignore the nagging feelings she had based on her conversation with Sakura earlier. As she was heading to her bedroom, she heard a knock at the door.

"Well?" She let go of the doorknob and stood still, allowing him to inspect her. Twirling a little slowly, she watched his eyes observed her with his usual stoic and bored look.

"Did I pass?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

He snorted as he brushed past her and promptly entered her apartment. He walked towards the kitchen and she saw him placed a paper bag at the table.

Frowning, she still followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you here? Temari is in town right?" She snapped, ignoring the weird pang she felt in the pit of her stomach. "Shouldn't you be with her, right now?"

"Tse, I brought this." Shikamaru grunted and turned to her holding a tub of her favorite chocolate ice cream brand. She was surprised and her face softened. She suddenly remembered he always brought her ice cream when she was upset. It has been their thing since they were kids.

"Oh." She quietly replied, her annoyance at the person in front of her, waning.

How does he do it? One moment she was irritated and now it all had vanished.

She stared at him and as much as she doesn't want to admit to herself, he still took her breath away. Although the room was only illuminated by the lamp posts outside the window, she could still see him. The dim light suited him well, she thought; he looked like he can blend in the shadows so easily. He was still that handsome lazy bum she knew since childhood. He has that strong cheekbone and distinct jawline. His physique was lean and toned but muscular and she finds it rather sensual. And her being in a skimpy short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top was not helping because all she wanted to do was to jump him.

But she stopped, reminding herself that he was her best friend and she already got passed and accepted that as their relationship.

"So, are you ok now?" Shikamaru asked; his eyes gazing right through her, making her shiver.

She put her arms around her, for she was suddenly feeling cold. She gave him as small smile.

"Yeah… Thanks. "

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru slowly walked towards her returning her smile. "Sometimes, I just don't understand you, woman. It's just one bad date." He put his hands on both her shoulders as he stared through her. "You deserve better."

"Easy for you to say, you have Temari." She muttered, trying to control her shiver from his touch. She took a step back, effectively removing his hands off her.

"But I do admit you were right about that guy." She walked over to the couch at the living room and sat down. "All he wanted to do is go up my dress." She frowned remembering her date last night.

Shikamaru chuckled as he followed her, sitting down beside her.

"You'll find someone who will appreciate you, Ino." He gently said as he rubbed a hand on top of her head. She heard the sincerity in his voice and revered their closeness, content that he was still her best friend.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped his one arm around her waist. They sat there still at the couch, comfortably enjoying the silence for a while.

"Thanks Shika." She softy said breaking the silence.

"Troublesome…" He grunted and she giggled. She knew he accepted her thanks.

If it was up to her, they could have stayed like that until morning but then again she remembered that he was not where he was supposed to be so she shifted and moved away from him.

"I'm ok now." She stood up, signaling her head towards the door.

"Go see Temari!" She ordered.

Shikamaru turned to her with a muddled expression.

"She will only be here for a week." She reminded him and forced a smile within her.

For a brief second she thought she saw him look at her differently, but then he sighed and also stood up.

"Yeah. Yeah. Bossy woman." Shikamaru smoothed his shirt and faced her.

They stood there toe to toe, Shikamaru's height towering over her. Their eyes met and she was briefly lost within his hazel brown eyes. Against her better judgment, she hugged him, his warmth spreading through her. Her heart started to beat fast and to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes as she burrowed her face into his chest.

She felt his lips brushed her temple as he whispered goodbye.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone and she was cold.

* * *

_The longest chapter yet. :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I really hope you like the new chapter; this greatly advanced some of the stories behind, I hope it does not feel rushed since the characters will still go through a lot. And honestly, I love the ShikaIno part. :)_

_Yosh! Please read and review! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own them but I don't. Kishi owns them.

* * *

**TenTen (POV)**

She had always been proud of herself for being a strong person.

It was late at night and the street that she was in was empty of people. The stars were bright and the night grew cold, drawing in the cool breeze. The lighted lamp posts illuminated her path.

She was heading towards the only place she knew where she would be welcomed.

She left their apartment early that morning and she just walked around town, trying to clear her head. She was already distraught and disturbed on what she will do next. Somehow, even she knew she was strong; her will was beginning to crumble down.

She glanced at her phone; there were no calls and no text messages, nothing. Does she really expect him to care? She sighed, she knew him so well, and of course he won't be calling her today.

As much as she wanted to go back to him, she can't, she won't and she doesn't want to. Of course she still loves him but something within them changed. She can't just sit idly by anymore, waiting for something she knew he can't offer her.

She hugged herself, tugging her light pink jacket around her, as she walked. No she won't pity herself, she knew that she can make it. She was a fighter, she has always been.

The apartment grew nearer and she eagerly stepped on the front porch. She rang the doorbell twice, hoping there were people present in the house, even though she already knew it was late in the evening.

"Tenten?" Said the blue eyed blonde who opened the door, she looked a little surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ino immediately asked her.

She gave her a small smile and casually shrugged as if she was just at their neighborhood and decided to pass by.

"You should have called. Come on in." Ino ushered her inside the apartment.

"Here, sit down. I'll get you some water." Ino pointed towards the couch at the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Her eyes circled the dark and empty living room. The concerned look from her friend did not get pass by her. She glanced at the nearby mirror, her features barely visible, but she can still see her face. She looked tired and pale. No wonder Ino was immediately worried.

At least her eyes were not with tears. She has decided that she won't cry yet.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked her as she handed her the glass of water.

She accepted and slowly drank the water from the glass. Once she emptied its content, she turned to Ino and nodded.

"Yup. Can I stay here for a while?" She shrugged and asked, glancing at her backpack.

Ino gave her a small smile. "Of course. You know you can stay on the extra room."

"Thanks." She returned the smile. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the couch. She looked around the apartment and asked Ino for the other two occupants.

"Sakura's with Naruto and Hinata is out on a date." Ino replied.

Tenten nodded again, as if she already knew where Sakura and Hinata were. She heaved out a long sigh as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You and Neji are fighting again?" Ino asked with concern as she walked towards her.

"I left him." She announced to Ino. She shuddered at her own words. Her words sounded final, and definitely not the way she wanted it to be.

"Oh Tenten." Ino sat down on the couch, somewhat surprised with her news. Ino gave her a quick hug. "Do you want to talk?" Ino asked with concern.

She shook her head, not really ready to tell yet her friend everything that had happened.

"I understand." Ino gave her a dim smile. "If you want you can rest now in your room. We can talk tomorrow when you are ready."

Tenten smiled and thanked her. She stood up and Ino also said her goodnight. Picking up her bag, she walked towards the room Ino offered.

Once she was inside the room and the door closed behind her, she let her tears fall.

* * *

**Sasuke (POV)**

Sasuke glanced at the woman sitting in front of him. It doesn't take a genius to know that that she was pissed.

"Why are you here?" She sneered.

He shrugged indifferently, as if a person that had no care in the world. "Naruto invited me. He told me we are having dinner tonight."

Sakura glared at him and he could see the face she always has whenever she was mad. He watched her huffed and puffed, muttering curses he cannot hear.

A waiter arrived and placed their ordered food into the table. Sakura waved the man away and told him to wrap them up, instead.

"You knew, I would be here and still you came." She looked at him incredulously.

"Why? Do I need to have your permission?" He replied smugly.

Leaving a few cash in the table, she stormed off their table and walked towards the bar. Her pink shoulder hair length tied up into a ponytail bouncing behind her.

He stared and watched her ordered and down three shots of something with alcohol immediately. He knew she was pissed off. But she was right, what was he doing there? Their arrangement was over, wasn't it? She was already avoiding him.

In the end he doesn't want her to have the last say, but he waited, waited for her to storm off the place but she didn't. He observed her standing and drinking until a good minutes had passed and he she was still there so he followed her.

"Are you following me Sasuke?" She smirked when she saw him approached. This time he was surprised with her sudden change in attitude.

He frowned and saw several tequila shot glasses now empty of its contents, in front of her. She could not be that easily drunk. He knew she has low tolerance in alcohol. Couldn't she be already that drunk? He shook his head; it was just few minutes ago.

"How many have you had?' He asked pointing on the glasses.

Ignoring him she asked the bartender for another shot. The bartender handed her a tequila shot and him an ice cold beer.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him, her emerald eyes scrutinizing him. He felt her hard gaze upon him and he felt she was holding back, deciding something within herself.

Then her demeanor suddenly changed, as her eyes grew from hard to suddenly a temptress, with intent to seduce him. And he felt the shiver coming up to his spine.

"No answer… hmmm… Am I assuming that you missed me?" She teased him as she closed the distance between them and slowly touched his right arm.

He could feel his muscle tensed and clenched from her touch. It has been that long.

She downed another shot and leaned into him for a kiss, her lips nibbling slowly on his upper lips. It was a soft kiss but the touch jolted him like electricity coursing through his veins. He tasted plum and tequila on her lips.

"Meet me at the back." He softly whispered on her ear as she pulled back, unable to contain himself anymore. She turned around and nodded, following his command. He watched her then, disappeared among the crowds.

He sighed, he cannot understand her completely. She was pissed with him and now she wanted him. She was ignoring him for more than a month and now she kissed him. He did noticed the change in her within the last months, where somehow their weird relationship suddenly moved up to the next level, didn't she noticed that? She was her little devil and vixen, the one that can screw him out of his mind.

He emptied his bottle of beer and he soon followed her.

He saw her walked outside the door and the moment he stepped outside the dark alley, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

There were no words needed, it was always like this, the heat passing as a sea of passion course right through them.

He held the pink haired girl up and softly slammed her against the wall. Her kisses were far too eager and he needed to slow it down. He savored her lips, letting her copy the slowness of his actions. He slipped his tongue inside her; she reciprocated by parting her lips wider, so that he can explore her inside.

Her arms were now wrapped around his neck holding onto him tightly. His two hands roaming and feeling her slim body against his. He touched down on her soft rumps and she whimpered against his mouth as he gave it soft gentle squeezes. He relished her mouth, their tongue battling a duel, dominating and tasting at the same time.

Their kisses became more urgent and ardent right there at the alley.

* * *

**Shikamaru (POV)**

He took it as a bad sign.

He was kissing his girlfriend but he was thinking of a platinum blonde.

He was on top of her, his mouth moving within hers, nipping and biting her lower lip. His hands slowly moved up within her sides, feeling the heat radiating within her body. Her hands entangled themselves in his neck pulling him closer. He slowly glided his tongue in her upper lip, effectively opening her mouth and he deepened the kiss.

His eyes closed, but on his mind he can see her reciprocating with fervor from his kiss. Her radiant platinum blonde hair was spread out on his pillow and he slid his hands up her smooth skin, when she arched her back. Her face has a blush of pink tint and her eyes half lidded with desire. He pressed his body closer to hers wanting to feel all of her. He then traced his mouth towards her neck, kissing and biting on its path and eliciting a moan from the woman.

Then he heard her voice and he had not expected that. It was a different voice. He opened his eyes and stopped.

"Shikamaru…" Temari moaned and she pulled him closer again.

He pressed a small kiss on Temari's lips and forehead as he rolled over from her. He lay on his back and tried to steady his breathing.

"Hey…" Temari purred rolling over to his right side sliding her hand on his naked chest.

He sat down on the bed and turned to her. "I am just craving for a smoke." He said, putting on his discarded shirt.

He stood up and retrieved his pack of cigarette on the bedside table. He opened the bedroom door and walked towards the balcony of the hotel room. Once he was outside, he lighted his cigarette and took a long drag before he exhaled.

It has been a long time since he has blocked out the image of kissing Ino. But the image might as well be implanted on his mind. They just graduated high school and he was leaving for Suna. He kissed her passionately then for the first and last time. And that memory has been with him since.

He sighed, taking a drag on his cigarette. He blamed it on his earlier encounter with the troublesome woman.

Ino hugged him and he can still feel her warmth. And it didn't help that she was wearing her skimpy pajamas that he can feel all the contours of her shapely body within his hands. It was all he can do without thinking of carrying her to her room and lying on top of her on her bed, fulfilling any fantasy he has of her that he had shut down from his brain, a long time ago. He promptly left her, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

He rubbed his temple and leaned his back on the wall taking another drag.

He felt sick, really sick of thinking about that with her. He felt like a hormonal teenage boy and Ino was definitely, definitely above lust. He really cared for her.

"Hey, do you have another one?" Temari asked, he turned towards the balcony door and saw her walking towards him, clad only with a short flimsy black robe.

He handed her his pack of cigarettes. She took one, lighted it and deeply inhaled.

"You ok?" Temari inquired as she sat down on a chair, crossing her shapely legs. Her lighted cigarette was dangling between her polished fingers.

"Just tired. Been busy." He replied, well it wasn't really a lie. He has been busy with a lot of stuff.

Temari watched him and he knew that she knew something was bothering him. She was older than him and was mature in a lot of ways maybe that is why he was with her.

"Ok." She replied, and he thanked inside that she was not pursuing the topic further.

"I know we had talked about this but Gaara is still asking for you to be an advisor for him." She said, pertaining to her brother who was the youngest city councilor in Suna.

He frowned and flicked away his cigarette butt. "I am not ready Temari, You know that I still have a lot to learn, and that's why I took the position here. I just got back here as well, close to my family and friends." He reasoned.

"Yeah, I know." She stood up and walked over to him. "But you have to think about it, this long distance relationship thing is hard for the both of us." She said with an edge in her voice.

"I already asked you to move in with me here, but you said no." He retorted not really wanted to start another fight with her.

She frowned at him, throwing her cigarette on the floor. "You know I couldn't leave my brothers alone."

His face grimaced; both knew the situation was adding a strain on their relationship. They both looked away, staring at opposite direction.

It was Temari who reached out first and closed the distance between them.

"Come to bed with me." She softly whispered, cupping his face.

Shikamaru nodded. He snaked his hand on her waist and followed her to the bedroom.

His mind, already trying to block out the thoughts of the other blonde woman in his life.

* * *

_Thanks for the wait. And thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Somehow, I can relate to Sakura. :)_

_And yup, this will be a weekly update. :)_

_Please check out my other ShikaIno fics as well…_

_Please read and review, I'll really appreciate it and helps me move forward. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or else I would say to Kishi: WTH for the hiatus….

* * *

**Naruto (POV)**

They stopped walking at the farthest area of the park. Naruto led her to a small bridge over a pond, still holding her hand. It was late at night and the pond was calm, reflecting the stars from the sky. Worriedly, Naruto pulled the lavender haired girl towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the tension from her body and he knew she was still a little shaken up with the events that evening. He slowly rubbed her back, trying to put her at ease.

"Are you alright?" He murmured against her hair, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla on her hair. Hinata nodded as he met her gaze, her white eyes staring right through his blue eyes. With her in his arms, he suddenly felt right, like somehow she fits right into his arms.

Regrettably on his part, she moved away and untangled herself from his arms. After that an awkward moment passed them.

"Ummm. Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly said, her eyes staring towards the ground.

He gave her a warm smile. "No problem Hinata, I was happy to return the favor."

She questionably looked back at him.

"Ah… the one from your help yesterday." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you sure you are alright? He did not hurt you?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes. His blood, boiling thinking about the man that he punched earlier. A brief thought passed him why he suddenly cared for her more than usual. He grabbed her both arms and he looked straight at her.

"I'm ok. A little shaken but I'm ok." She answered. She smiled and averted her gaze away from him.

He let her go with a pondering thought in his mind. He did not knew what came over him to a fight, but once he saw someone was hurting her, his primal instinct kick in and the next thing he knew, he was punching the guy.

Hinata had been his friend for years. Back at the Academy, before he was friends with the others, she was the first one that reached out to him. He remembered being an outcast because of being an orphan and Hinata became his first friend. She was always kind towards him, although she was always shy around him but didn't stop them from being friends.

He glanced at her through their silence. She was still staring at the pond with a sad look on her face. As he stared at her he can't helped but noticed how she grew up as a woman. She really is beautiful with her long lavender hair and pale white skin. Her eyes are white that perfectly reflects all her emotions. She has a friendly and nice smile that made him comfortable with her.

He always looked at her as a friend but at that moment could not help but wonder if there might be more for them? He wondered. He silently cursed Sasuke for putting thoughts on his mind. Sasuke pointing out earlier that Hinata like him.

He glanced back at her and this time their eyes met.

How could he have not noticed it before?

Letting something sink in, maybe there was something more and maybe he could try.

Both looked away at the same time but he did not failed to notice the soft pink blush on her face. He smiled.

"So who is the guy?" He curiously asked.

"Someone my father wanted me to date." She quietly answered.

He nodded, remembering her father as strict and someone stuck up.

"Well, he had not really made a real good impression." He sheepishly said.

Hinata laughed softly. "You got that right." Then her expression became serious. "But I'm sure that wouldn't be the last time we saw of him. My father can be really persistent."

"Something I can do to help?" He asked.

Hinata gave him a small smile. "I already appreciate your help earlier, Naruto-kun. But you shouldn't really trouble yourself with any problems that I have with my family."

She sadly looked up at the sky, and he stared at her.

He really does want to help her and maybe there's a way that he could sort out his feelings too.

* * *

**Sakura (POV)**

Sakura groaned, painfully aware of how her head ached. She pushed a pillow above her head, to shield the light coming from her bedroom window. She burrowed further trying to steady the throbbing pain. With eyes closed, she willed herself to fall asleep again, remembering that she won't even have the strength to go to the hospital today, and making up her mind to just call in sick. Then she felt someone moved near her.

Quickly sitting up, all of the nights events came in rushing through her brain. She remembered talking to Naruto, seeing Hinata's flushed face and then him. She remembered the alcohol. Being pissed made her drank more than she can usually handle; hence she found herself drunk and kissing the man besides her.

Her face reddened remembering what transpired the back alley, the car then her bedroom. She suddenly remembered his touch, his kiss, his whisper, his moan, his body, his movement inside her…

_"Oh Shit!"_

She groaned and cursed. She quickly looked down on her body, and saw herself stark naked. She then put her hands in front of her face, unable to look at the person lying beside her. But still, she peeked.

He was lying on his front side, his back facing her. His face hidden by the pillow and his pale leaned chiseled body naked on her bed. The only covered part was his butt, hidden from view by her pink colored blanket. He was still in a deep sleep, with his steady breath.

He looked tired, she knew they both were. She can already feel the soreness all over her body. It has been more than a month since they had sex. She bet they made up for it a lot last night.

_"What the hell Sasuke?"_ She yelled at the sleeping man, pulling the blanket off him, and effectively making him bare on her eyes.

The man groaned and cursed but he didn't looked surprise or bothered, when she yelled. He looked relatively calm compared to her.

He complacently just lied down on his back, grabbed back the blanket and pillow from her, and covered his naked self and his face.

"Aren't you going now?" She snapped.

"Later." He grunted from under the pillow.

She grabbed the pillow from his head and hit him with it.

"Go now." She ordered. "And will you please put on some clothes."

He watched her with his smug face. "You could say that to yourself."

She huffed, realizing that she was also stark naked to his eyes. She stood up and grabbed the nearest shirt on the floor and quickly put it on.

"Get out now, Sasuke." She ordered, placing her two hands on her petite waist.

"That's my shirt." He pointed out.

She cussed under her breath and then loudly cursed him. She sauntered towards her bedroom bathroom; already certain that she wanted to take a bath to completely wash her irritation for the attractive man on her bed.

The next thing she knew Sasuke was in front of her, blocking her way.

"Do you really think I'll let you get away with my shirt?" He smirked at her, while his dark eyes piercing through her.

She took a step back from him.

"It will be the last time last night. This arrangement is over. Remember?" She answered back.

"Don't you remember? You came on to me." He sniggered.

She remembered, she kissing him first in the bar, and she blushed, unable to utter any snide comments in return.

"So, I guess it's not over." Sasuke threateningly walked towards her.

Her face pale, she took a step back, unaware that she was closed to the end of the bed. When she took another step she fell on her back, the soft mattress underneath breaking her fall.

Sasuke took this opportunity and leaned down on her, placing his two hands on each side of her head.

"Now tell me, this is over." He smirked, touching their foreheads together.

Her heart was pounding, knowing that she cannot completely say no to him. This was the reason; she wanted to break their arrangement and the stupid reason why she came on to him last night.

In the end she really didn't protest when she felt his breath against hers.

She knew she was damned, but then again she couldn't stop it now. Not when her body was urging her to be this close to him. Not when she can almost feel the touched of his lips. And not when she wanted to kiss him badly that morning.

So, basically screw her heart and mind.

"After this…" She replied, giving in to the moment. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him to a deep kiss.

* * *

**Ino (POV)**

It was late in the afternoon and she was still in the flower shop patiently arranging a new batch of flowers. She carefully reached out for a set of hydrangea and carefully mixed it with a bit of peach roses, few lilacs, eucalyptus and fern frods. She examined it and when she felt that she had reached the antique look that she desired, she smiled.

If there was one thing she was more satisfied to do, it was being an owner of a flower shop. It has been her dream to open one when she was still little kid and during her last senior year in college she decided that she wanted to make that dream a reality. She was thankful for Chouji and Sakura's support when she decided to open her shop. Finishing college and having a business at the same time was really tough, but somehow she had managed it.

It has been really risky opening the business. She had asked her father's help for the loan. He was hesitant at first and only gave her half what she needed. She thought it was fine, since she already have the other half covered from all the part time jobs she did all through her life, as well as a small loan from the bank.

Then again opening a shop came with additional cost and price. She was on her few months when she thought that she will be closing the shop sooner because of all the expenses that she had incurred. It was Shikaku, Shikamaru's father who helped and loaned her the additional money she needed to sustain her overheads. And it did help, after a year, she was able to pay back at least half of her loans and her business was doing well.

She sighed contentedly, here she can block out her thoughts for the lazy man, and here she was not just someone else's best friend.

She hummed loudly and swayed to the blaring music from the radio not being bothered. She knew she was the only one left in the shop, she had already sent her worker to go home. She aimed to finish the last bouquet of flower, since the person who ordered the flowers will be picking it up later that afternoon.

Her work kept her occupied and she failed to notice the sound of the doorbell, indicating that a person walked inside her shop. And as she turned around to retrieve another set of hydrangea from the counter behind her, she accidentally bumped on someone.

"Oops…" She yelped, taken by surprise by the person in front of her. She lost her footing and almost fell on her back, when the person grabbed her.

The person quickly held her two shoulders to stop her from falling.

She felt lightheaded as she steady her gaze and met the person's face. He was gorgeous; the first thought that entered her mind.

"Are you ok?" The dark haired man asked her.

She nodded. And for a rare moment she was actually speechless as she continued to gaze at him. She also could feel a faint blush coming through her face.

The man released her and walked over to the counter. She straightened her dress and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I came in to the door and called for someone. No one answered." He explained. When she just stared at him, he continued his reason for being there. "I am here for the flowers that were scheduled for pick up this evening."

"Oh right!" She stirred, ignoring her embarrassment. She fumbled on the side of the counter, sorting the bouquets to retrieve the antique flower bouquet she did earlier.

"Here you go." She gave him a smile putting the flowers at the table.

The man smiled back and viewed the bouquet. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed. "I'm sure your girlfriend will like it."

He continued to smile at her making her blush more. "This is for a friend of mine. She's leaving town tomorrow so this is a parting gift." He reached for the bouquet grabbing it with his left hand. "No girlfriend." He gave her a warm smile.

"Well, I hope she like it." She replied her smile grew wider, suddenly feeling happy with the knowledge.

The man said his farewell and turned around in an attempt to leave. But then he glanced back at her and smiled again.

"My name is Sai, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He held out his right hand.

She took his hand and held it briefly. "Ditto, my name is Ino." She grinned.

"Beautiful."

* * *

_New chapter…. I was going to post this tom, but I finally had the time today so here you go. Also, this will be every two weeks, since I have to update my other stories (checked out __**A Place to Return**__)._

_Thanks so much for the reviews, comments, follows and favorites. I really hope you like this one… well no Shika and Ino, but I promise after the next two chapters. :) I really like the SasuSaku part by the way._

_**Please read and review**__, really it helps me write. And I promise to work on my writing skills still…_


End file.
